campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Hayashi
History Nagisa Hayashi was born to Kazuhiro Hayashi and Toyotama-hime (known back then as Hina Hayashi) in the spring, during the time when cherry blossoms bloomed. Shortly after her mother disappeared, which was when she was about two, Nagisa began to have strange dreams about dragons and tsunamis, all of which made her father confused and fearful about his child. Kazuhiro was half-aware that his wife wasn't as normal as she acted, but had no idea that she was actually a goddess, so when she came to their house when Nagisa was ten, telling the truth about who she was, he nearly had a heart attack. Nagisa knew from the start that her mom was a topic her father did not like talking about, but when she began to transform into a dragon at the age of 12, she knew it had something to do with her mysterious mother – the woman she'd only met once. Her father tried to protect her by hiding her from the world and homeschooling her, but when she finally accidentally transformed in a department store, her father contacted her mother. But monsters were beginning to come after Nagisa and her father – so they went straight to Camp Izanagi. On the way she was attacked by another monster, who tried to kill her father. Nagisa ran in front of him, protecting him, and blacked out.There in the camp her mother Toyotama-hime claimed her as her child, and gave her a present for her bravery: a set of knives and a necklace that would help her contain her powers around mortals. She was not immediately accepted into her cabin, however, as she was the only one who could not properly contain her powers. All the others could transform into a dragon at will, but her transformations were either accidents or flukes, and only happened when Nagisa got extremely emotional. Relying on a mysterious boy named Kohei, she trained to fight with her knives and gradually earned the respect of her peers and the cabin leader. Eventually Nagisa earned the reputation of being cold, distant, and brutally honest, but a good and kind friend – as long as those who approached her were female. Relationships Camp members: most treat Nagisa with wariness and unease, but some know her personally. Camp counsellors: acknowledge Nagisa's moderately good skill at giving a good tongue-lashing (there was that incident with the boy who accidentally broke into her room), and are a bit worried about her inability to control her dragon transformations Kohei: is a deep-thinking, witty, mysterious boy who is fiercely protective of everyone he loves. No one quite knows who his god-parent is, and he has never revealed it. He occasionally visits Camp Izanagi from time to time. Only a few people are aware that Nagisa likes him. Ryuu: Nagisa's dog. Ironically, his name means "dragon spirit." Camp members who see Nagisa with her dog assume she is a loving, kind person. The moment she opens her mouth, they start thinking differently. Sousuke Ando: a newcomer to the camp; he's very friendly and open. He's very fascinated and at the same time intimidated by Nagisa, and they eventually develop a rocky friendship. Powers and Special Abilities Nagisa cannot control her dragon-morphing power all too well, and is mediocre at creating storms. However, she makes up for it in her ability to use her knives. Since many mortals are startled by Nagisa's sudden transformations, her mother gave her a necklace that serves as a damper on her power. It has a dragon pendant, and she constantly wears it, except for in battle, when her dragon power might serve its purpose – at least, there's a chance she might be able to use it. Hobbies & Personality One of Nagisa's favourite pastimes is playing harp, but no one except for Kohei knows. She also trains daily with her cabin mates, and fistfight relatively impressively. However, she is useless at her god-parent given powers, and knows it all too well. As for her personality, Nagisa is straightforward and really nice but hates boys (her mother was a goddess whose husband broke his promise; and after saving his life, her father ran away, completely frightened. You can imagine how this influences her opinion of men). Nagisa is caring and kind-hearted at times but for the most part makes brutally honest remarks that often make people feel hurt, irritated, or offended. However she has good intentions, even though she doesn't quite know how to express them. For the most part, she spends her time challenging people from other cabins to fight with her. There is a constant bet on who she'll ask next: and if said victim is not skilled at fighting, Nagisa makes it a point to teach them to get better (so that she can fight them again. Forget what I said about good intentions.) Appearance Nagisa has short black hair that touches her shoulder blades. She has longer side bangs and cold-looking eyes. She normally wears a white shirt and black leggings, and has a dragon pendant around her neck. Her knives are either strapped to her back or sheathed and put inside a messenger bag. When speaking to others, Nagisa has an expression of concentration, disgust, wariness, unimpressed-ness, sarcasm, gentleness, or happiness (depending on the person; the last two are reserved for Kohei and Ryuu). She is short for her age and is often mistaken for a twelve or thirteen year old. This does not bother her, however. Sometimes her shirt has an emblem of a dragon on it to represent her cabin. Category:Characters Category:Children of Toyotama-hime Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Japanese